Akane y el Fantasma
by Rubikane
Summary: [ Especial de Halloween ] Un castillo abandonado, un joven si opción a muerte, una joven quien todos conviertan está loca y...Algo más. Me acompañan a descubrir está historia?


Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, este fic esta escrito sin fines de lucro solo para su entretenimiento.

 _Proyecto: 2018 Especial de Halloween_

 _Rubikane presenta: Akane y el Fantasma._

 ** __ Primera Parte__**

Aquella, era una bellísima noche estrellada, las calles de Nerima se encontraban adornadas, las veredas vestidas con muñecos disfrazados, algunos con sábanas blancas imitando a fantasmas, otros con largas túnicas, una calavera como rostro y una Hoz, simulando a la mismísima muerte. En las entradas de las casas se podían apreciar velas y algunas calabazas, con sus típicos ojos chuecos y bocas deformes. Si, es Halloween.

En lo más alejado del barrio se encontraba un castillo. Se preguntarán ¿Un castillo? Si señores, un castillo.

Sus paredes guardan una historia muy antigüa y trágica, pero también fue testigo del amor más puro jamás visto.

¿Cuando comenzó esta historia? Fue en 1789 y es aquí, en el castillo donde nos encontramos hoy, 31 Octubre del año 2018, pero ¿Qué les parece si nos remontamos al comienzo de la historia que quiero contar? Nos remontaremos al año 1989. ¿Comenzamos?

Eran las seis de la tarde un dia soleado, en Nerima, una joven de cabello azulado caminaba de regreso a su casa. Tenía los ojos color chocolate con algunas motas color miel, que le daban una profundidad incompresible, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, siempre lo traía atado en un moño amarillo. Por su vestimenta, se notaba que volvía de la escuela. Llevaba puesto el uniforme que consistía en una simple camisa blanca por debajo del esponjado vestido azul y zapatos negros.

Iba con la mirada pegada al piso, como hubiera algo muy interesante allí, pero no era así. En su mente, se repetía una frase una y otra vez. - Callense, callense, no quiero escucharlos.- pensaba la chica para sus adentros.

La razón era que detrás de ella venían compañeros de la escuela que solían burlarse

\- Mira allí va la rara -decía uno

-si esta loca -completaba alguno que otro estudiante

La peliazul se había acostumbrado a ignorar los distintos comentarios de los adolescentes compañeros de aula y del instituto.

Reecordaba el día en que había comenzado todo.

 ** __ Flash Bach__**

 ** __Seis Años Atras__**

Alrededor de las seis de la mañana, una pequeña niña de más o menos diez años, abrió los ojos por primera vez antes que su familia. Su cabello, aún corto, le llegaba a los hombros. Sus ojos, marrones como el chocolate con pequeños tonos color miel estaban perdidos. Había despertado demasiado temprano. Ya no pudo volver a dormir esa mañana.

No sabía bien como sentirse. ¿Asustada? No, ese sueño no la asustó. Pero sí despertó algo en ella. Algo que ya nunca se volvió a apagar.

En su sueño, alguien la llamaba. No sabía de donde provenía aquella melodiosa voz. Solo sabía que su deber era seguir el dulce cántico hasta llegar a la persona que la esperaba. Por que, a pesar de ser un sueño, sabía que la llamaba a ella.

Caminó por las calles desiertas, casi sale de Nerima cuando llegando al límite de esta, se topa con aquel viejo castillo del que le habían contado, en su mayoría, historias de terror.

No sintió miedo, pero sí una gran curiosidad. Pero no se atrevía a acercarse. Se congeló cuando divisó a un joven muchacho de cabello trenzado, negro como la noche y ojos tan azules que el mismo cielo sentiría envidia. Al principio le resto importancia, hasta que notó las vestimentas. Éstas eran tan viejas como el castillo mismo, hasta diría, del siglo pasado.

Mas cuando el apuesto muchacho habló, recitó un poema. En su voz se podía escuchar la añoranza y el dolor. Y sus ojos.. en ellos podías ver la sinceridad de sus palabras y la tristeza de su corazón.

\- ¿Dónde estás? mi mas hermosa dama. Los extraños vientos fríos de aquel día en primavera, te arrebataron de mis brazos que te anhelan como aquel dia de invierno donde nos conocimos -decia con voz trémula-

\- No lograrán separarnos jamás, estoy en una prisión eterna, donde mi voz es llevada por los vientos hasta tu morada, he estado aquí... Siempre aunque no pueda verte te siento ahora mas que nunca_ repetía con lágrimas en los ojos.

La niña lo miro alejarse de aquella ventana, sintió muy dentro de su corazón que aquel joven noble hablaba a nadie mas que a ella pero no lo comprendia ¿Acaso ya lo conocía?- ese dia no volvió a verlo; así paso una semana el mismo sueño se despertaba y caminaba por las calles hasta llegar a aquel castillo pero no se animaba nunca a entrar. Un día se levantó hizo el mismo recorrido al que se estába acostumbrando, al regresar le contó todo a su hermana mayor.

 _\- Kasumi... puedo conversar contigo un momento?-_ preguntó la peliazul

 _\- Claro Akane, pequeña que pasa?-_ contestó su hermana mayor, esta tenía los ojos marrones y el cabello castaño hasta la cintura.

 _\- Te ha pasado que tienes un sueño que luego se vuelve realidad?.-_ preguntó la ojimiel.

 _\- Akane cariño no te entiendo que me quieres decir?-_ interrogó su hermana mayor.

 _\- Bueno es que he... veras es que en mi sueños aparece el joven que vive en el castillo.-_ contesto muy apenada la pequeña.

 _\- En el castillo?. Akane pequeña en el castillo es imposible que viva alguien es un lugar abandonado nadie se atreve a entrar allí.-_ dijo la joven señorita.

 _\- No... allí si vive una persona y es muy joven.-_ respondió la niña.

 _\- Akane, creo que yahas escuchado bastante historias de esa casa mejor ve a cambiarte se te hace tarde para llegar a la escuela.-_ respondió su hermana.

 _\- Kasumi no me crees verdad?-_ dijo cabizbaja la niña.

 _\- No es eso pequeña, es solo que... lo que me cuentas es imposible._ \- dijo la castaña poniendo una mano en la mejilla de la paliazul.

 _\- Esta bien... boy a mi cuarto.-_ contesto la pequeña bajando la cabeza.

Después de varias horas se encontraba en el patio del instituto

estaba con algunos compañeros, de un momento a otro comenzaron a conversar de mitos y leyendas eran tipicos esos temas entre amigos y conocidos para infundir el medio, cada uno con historias más tenebrosas que otras y llegaba al objetivo de asustarlos a todos.

 _\- Oigan chicos y que saben de aquella casa que se encuentra a la afueras del barrio?-_ pregunto un niño de unos diez años de cabello pelirrojo con ojos marrones con matices naranja y piel blanca.

 _\- Pues lo que todo mundo sabe, es un castillo abandonado... aunque se rumorea varias teorías.-_ contesto otro niño este tenia la piel blanca con ojos azules y cabello violeta.

 _\- No esta abandonado, allí vive un joven!-_ dijo la pequeña peliazul observando a cada compañero.

 _\- Jajaja... Akane allí no vive nadie, dicen que en esa casa el clima es frío con solo pasar por enfrente, por mas que estemos en verano por eso nadie se atreve a pasar por allí.-_ contesto el mismo pelimorado, viendo que todos asentían.

\- Yo _todos los días paso por ese lugar_ _y un joven vive allí.-_ dijo la pequeña frunciendo el ceño, estaba molesta por qué nadie lograba creer en la veracidad de sus palabras.

Todos los niños comenzaron a burlarse de ella, empezando crear un círculo alrededor de la peliazul. _\- Tendo esta loca, Tendo está loca.-_ repetían una y otra vez. La niña tapándose los oídos logro salir corriendo de aquel lugar, despues de ese día nunca más volvio a ser lo mismo para ella.

 ** __ Fin del Flash Back__**

Luego de varias cuadras todos los chicos tomaron sus respectivos caminos, ahora caminaba sola pero no quería llegar a su casa todavía; tomo un camino diferente como lo hacía desde hace tres años, llego a aquel castillo era de un estilo medieval construido con piedra fortificadas con murallas de alturas para impedir cualquier ataque enemigo. Abrio las puertas pero no lo vio allí; _\- Hace dos semanas viene haciendo lo mismo.-_ dijo la ojimiel, subio las escaleras a la parte superior y lo vio allí recostado admirando las estrellas.

 _\- Ranma estas aquí, que haces mi amor.-_ dijo la chica recostándose al lado de muchacho.

 _\- Ya llegaste, te extrañe mucho, aqui mirando las estrellas... pero ninguna es más bella que tú, vez aquella que está allí?.-_ dijo mirando a la chica, el muchacho era de piel morena de unos 17 a 18 años o eso aparentaba, tenía la vestimenta de un estilo medieval pero a la chica no le importaba y el muchacho no podía remediarlo estaba muerto, todo su ser podía verse transparentado lo único que se veía a la perfección era sus ojos, de color azul marino, ojos con una profundidad incomprensible, azules como el mismo cielo despejado en un dia de verano.

 _\- Lo veo que tiene?-_ preguntó la ojimiel.

 _\- Es nuestra estrella pero ahora esta sola porque su compañera aún no esta preparada para estar allí a su lado.-_ contesto el ojiazul.

 _\- Y donde esta su compañera?.-_ preguntó curiosa.

 _\- Esta a mi lado.-_ respondió el chico mirandola a los ojos, fue entonces que ella entendió lo que el fantasma quiso decirle.

La chica no pudo más que sonreír con aquella afirmación, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, el lo decía y ella podía hacer mas que creer en todo por así lo había comprobado.

 _\- Sabés una cosa?-_ dijo mirando a los ojos al chico.

 _\- Dime.-_ contesto él.

 _\- Te Amo, lo sabes.-_ respondió la chica de onos marrones.

 _\- Lo sé.-_ contesto el chico, se quedaron observándose el uno al otro en unos segundos comenzaron a hacerse el vio como ella cerró los ojos para recibir un beso suyo y así lo hizo, los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, hasta que el corto con aquel dulce beso y decidió hablar.

 _\- Perdón.-_ pidió el chico.

 _\- Perdón por qué?-_ contesto la chica de ojos marrones.

 _\- Por que... es que tú eres, y yo, es que tú eres tan tierna y dulce y yo tan frío, por mi naturaleza.-_ contesto el ojiazul.

 _\- Ranma eso a mi no no me interesa te amo igual, estamos predestinados a estar juntos... o yo nunca hubiera venido a esta parte del barrio cuando aun era una niña, nunca hubiera entrado aquel día frío de diciembre, lo entiendes ahora.-_ contesto la chica mirando profundamente a los ojos del pelinegro.

El chico quedó mirándola por un instante estaba tan enamorado de ella lo dudo y volvió a besarla, después de unos minutos se separó para hablar con la chica. _\- Recuerdas el día en que entraste aquí?-_ preguntó esperando su respuesta.

 _\- Claro que sí, yo todos los días pasaba por aquí solo para verte, desde niña, pero aquel dia me atreví a entrar.-_ contesto la chica poniendo una mano en la mejilla del chico, este al contacto con la ojimiel su cuerpo podía ser palpable pero no por completo solo una parte de este al ser tocado por la chica, pero su cuerpo era frío como un cadáver; cosa que a la peliazul no molestaba.

 ** __ Flash Back__**

Como de costumbre se levantó muy temprano para hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, y algo más, mantenia una hoja de ruta y rutina de ejercicios desde su casa hasta llegar aquél Castillo, ese era el último lugar pero nunca se atrevió a entrar; siempre veía a aquel muchacho de pie en la misma ventana, siempre pronunciando el mismo poema, el cual llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma... llamándola con una fuerza que la chica no comprendía, insitandola a hacer lo que por muchos años no se atrevía, pero ese día sería diferente tomo una decisión y no iría para atras.

Abrió el porton con mucha facilidad este no tenía ningún seguro, pero al mirar de nuevo a aquel ventanal el muchacho ya no se encontraba, decidió seguir caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la mansión, estaba absorta de todo lo que veía alli dentro siempre lo había visto desde la calle, escuchaba al chico hasta que este volvia adentro y ella se dirigía a su casa nuevamente, pero este dia todo fue diferente. Subio las escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta del imponente castillo de alguna manera todo lo que veía le parecía conocido pero nonle tomo mucha importancia. Llegó hasta aquel ventanal admirando todo a su alrededor, era una vista privilegiada, En un momento sintió que alguien la observaba al dar vuelta el estaba allí un muchacho de profundos ojos azules y su cabello trenzado, _\- Es más guapo de cerca.-_ penso la chica a verlo allí parado frente a ella.

El muchacho esperaba asuatarla a peluazul pero fue completamente al revés, ella lo asusto cuando le sonrió y el miro sus ojos y cayó en su fondo hasta su corazón.

 _\- Hola.-_ dijo la chica sonriente.

EEl chico pestañeo varias veces para ver si lo que esta en frente suyo no era productos de su imaginación como lo era los últimos siglos, pero no ella estaba allí de nuevo mirandolo como siempre. _\- He... hola qué haces aquí? te atreviste a entrar.-_ pregunto mirandola atónito aún no lo creía.

 _\- Bueno si me atreví a entrar... porque, no puedo?.-_ preguntó la chica al ver la reacción del ojiazul.

 _\- No... se ve que si puedes, es solo que hace siglos nadie entraba en este lugar, absolutamente nadie.-_ dijo mientras la miraba dando vueltas alrededor suyo.

 _\- Lo sé he escuchado las historias de terror que cuentan la gente para asustar a los pequeños, la verdad es que yo nunca las creí.-_ contesto la chica.

El muchacho alzó una ceja ingredulo a llo que sus ojos escuchaban (-_-) *o como era?*. _\- Me dices que no crees lo que te han contado y escuchado, para informarte mejor ahora estas viendo a un fantasma.-_ contesto el muchacho con lo brazos cruzado.

 _\- Lo sé pero no me das miedo.-_ lo enfrentó mirandolo a los ojos.

 _\- No quería hacerlo, boba.-_ dijo mirando a un costado y con signos de autosuficiencia.

 ** __Fin del Flash Back__**

 _\- Lo recuerdo perfectamente bien, al principio no nos llevamos muy bien qué digamos... aunque tengo que confesar que me cautivaste desde el primer segundo.-_ confesó el ojiazul.

 _\- Tu a mi igual, después de algunos meses me enseñaste todo el lugar y aquél cuadro de la enorme sala de abajo.-_ contó la muchacha.

 _\- Asi es, volviste a mi despues de mucho, yo empecé a vagar, no descanse en paz, no me conforme con la soledad, mi alma penitente sin opción a muerte por la eternidad comence a vagar los paredes de este castillo no encontraba mejor cosa que pararme en la ventana y pronunciar aquel poema. Hasta que llegaste tú.-_ dijo volviendo su mirada al cielo.

 _\- Te entiendo... por Dios que se me hizo tarde.-_ dijo la muchacha dandoce cuenta de que ya había anochecido.

 _\- Esta bien... tienes que volver a tu casa, sabes si pudiera te acompañaría pero no puedo salir de este lugar._.- dijo el muchacho acompañando a la chica hasta la puerta de su casa.

 _\- Lo sé, pero no te preocupes yo vuelvo mañana.-_ contesto la chica danddandole un beso al joven.

\- Te espero,ñ despierto.- bromeó el muchacho.

 _\- Aja..., no sabía que lo fantasma podían dormir?-_ le contesto la chica guiñando el ojo. Se despidio de él pero al cabo de unos segundos el chico la retuvo.

 _\- Akane! puedo hacerte una pregunta?-_ dijo mirandola a los ojos.

 _\- Dime.-_ contesto vio que el chico se veía cerio.

 _\- Te... te, te casa... te, casarías algún día si es que llegasr a aparecer alguien más en tu vida.-_ preguntó de un momento a otro bajo la mirada, pero sintió que la chica lo tocaba para levantar su rostro.

 _\- Bobo... si algún día tendría que casarme con alguien, teten la seguridad de que ese alguien vas a ser tú.-_ contesto su pregunta con una sonrisa.

 _\- En cerio? Te casarías conmigo.-_ preguntó con una sonrisa.

 _\- Claro que sí , por qué no.-_ contesto la chica.

 _\- Bueno es que yo...-_ no termino de hablar cuando se vio interrumpido.

 _\- Te he dicho que eso no me interesa y más después de saber lo que me has contado.-_ le dijo para luego darle un beso y marcharse de aquella casa.

 ** __En la casa Tendo__**

Llegó a su casa eran cerca de las nueve de la noche toda su familia la esperaba para tener una charla con la joven señorita, ninguno con cara muy amigable.

 _\- A tí te estábamos esperando jovencita.-_ dijo el patriarca de la casa este era de tes morena ojos negros y cabello largo hasta los hombros, con un característico bigote tenia el semblante serio.

 _\- Lo siento llegue tarde de nuevo disculpen.-_ dijo la chica al ver a cada uno de los integrantes de aquella familia.

 _\- Sientate, que no es solo que andas llegando tarde a la casa si no que me enterado que vas a aquel lugar donde nadie se atreve a entrar.-_ contesto con la voz autoritaria, debia admitir que muy pocas veces en su vida lo había visto de esa manera, no pudo más que acartar sus órdenes.

 _\- Te has enterado, si como no... Naviki.-_ dijo mirando a su hermana con molestia, mayor por apenas un año era la persona mas habara que habría conocido y lo peor es que era su hermana.

 _\- No pude rechazar una cuantiosa recompensa por pequeños detalle.-_ contesto la chica, esta era de estura promedio, el cabello castaño y colo color cafe claro; todos la llamaban chchica timadora... por ciertas cuestiones.

 _\- Y me cobraste caro, por favor hija soy tú padre.-_ dijo el hombre mayor mirando a la mediana de sus hijas.

 _\- Bueno... llendo a lo que nos trajo hasta aquí, Akane hija nonpuede ir a ese lugar, no es bueno para nadie además de...-_ no termino hablar y la peliazul lo interrumpió.

 _\- Por que no puedo? Explícame ha... por toda la sartas de estupideces que cuentan un montón de gente sin ofició?-_ enfrento a su padre la jove al ver que esa conversación para ella no iba a ningun lado.

 _\- Akane, pequeña.-_ pronuncio la mayor de las hermanas al ver la actitud que tenía la ojimiel, nunca la habían visto de esa manera, tan a la defensiva.

 _\- Es que es la verdad, todas historias que se rumorean por toda la cuidad carece de veracidad. Todas las historias que se han inventado en su mayoría son falsas y todo para asustar a los niños en un día festivo como Halloween o para amenasarlos y que hagamos lo que ellos quieren .-_ dijo la chica mirando a cada uno de ellos para ver su reacción, Naviki fue la primera en hablar.

 _\- Ah ahora recuerdo porque te dicen la loca.-_ mencionó la castaña poniendo sus manos en mentón para apoyarse.

 _\- Pues no me importa!-_ alzó la voz mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hermana.

 _\- Akane!! no estoy de acuerdo con que sigas frecuentado ese lugar, ya no lo harás.-_ sentenció el hombre mayor.

 _\- No voy a hacerte caso seguire visitando a Ranma, no me interesa lo que piensen los demás, no importa lo que piense. ustedes él y yo debemos estar juntos, siempre_.- dijo la chica levantándose de du lugar para marcharse a su cuarto.

 _\- Akane... Akane!!! ven aquí, es idéntica a su madre; cuando se le mete un idea en la cabeza no hay poder humano que la haga desistir.-_ dijo el patriarca de la familia a sus hijas.

 _\- Papá yo creo que hay que hacer algo.-_ dijo la castaña.

 _\- Pero hacee que Naviki.-_ contesto elhombre de bigote.

 _\- Un especialista por ejemplo.-_ propuso la joven, mirando a los que estaban presentes.

 _\- Lo pensaré hija, lo pensaré.-_ contesto el hombre mayor con tristeza.

La peliazul se encontraba recostada en su cama. _\- Por que nadie entiende, acaso es tan difícil de comprender lo que_ _pasa.Nadie lo hará, no entenderán que me enamoré, me enamoré de un fantasma; me enamoré de Ranma.-_ decia la peliaxul abrazando una de sus almohadas.

 ** __ Al día siguiente__**

Se despertó era un jueves muy temprano, se preparó para ir correr como de costumbre. Pasó a saludar al aquel ojiazul que se había robado su corazón.

 _\- Volviste.-_ dijo el chico con una sonrisa al verla de nuevo en frente suyo.

 _\- Te dije que lo haría, además no podía dejar de agradecerte por la hermosa canción de anoche.-_ contesto la ojimiel.

 _\- Sabes que todo lo que digo es para tí para que no me extrañes y yo tenga algo que hacer.-_ contesto el chico poniendo su mano en la mejilla izquierda de la peliazul.

 _\- Fue hermoso te amo.- dijo la chica dándole un beso a su fantasma favorito._

 _\- Oye vienés en la tarde?-_ preguntó el muchacho.

 _\- Claro que sí no boy a faltar nunca.-_ contesto con una sonrisa.

 _\- Mmm... pues se te hace tarde para llegar a la escuela, o como se llame.-_

dijo el chico tratando de recordar la palabra correcta para no equivocarse.

 _\- Tienes razón amor, y si es escuela jaja, te ves gracioso con esa cara.-_ respondió la chica burlándose de él. _\- Nos vemos en la tarde?-_ preguntó.

 _\- De aquí no me muevo, palabra.-_ respondió levantando la mano derecha en señal de juramento.

 _\- Tú no puedes con tu genio verdad?- Y pensar que cuando entre aquí al principio eras un sangron.-_ dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

 _\- Ahora ya me conoces.-_ giño un ojo a la chica para que sonría y así lo hizo.

La vio marcharse pero cuando la chica dio vuelta, él sintió algo extraño en su ser, entonces tuvo miedo, el mismo miedo de hacía un par de años, el mundo miedo que tuvo el día de su muerte; pero allí el no podía hacer nada, podía protegerla estando ella dentro de las cuatro paredes que rodeaba el castillo, pero no saliendo de esta

la maldición que tenía el chico lo ataba a aquel lugar su alma no tenía opción a muerte por eso no vagaba por la casa, se entristeció de un momento a otro alho le decía que nada iba a salir bien ese día.

 _\- Cuidate mucho mi amor.-_ dijo cerrando los ojos para así lograr que la chica lo escuchará.

La muchacha estaba por llegar a su casa cuando un sentimiento se apoderó de ella, fue entonces que lo escuchó... en lo profundo de su alma. _\- Lo haré.-_ contestó cerrando los ojos para que el ojiazul la escuchase.

 ** __ En la Escuela__**

Llegó un poco tarde pero no salió al pasillo por qué el maestro había llegado unos segundos más tarde. Se había quedado en el aula no quería salir, dibujaba en su cuaderno el resto del chico de la trenza, fue entonces que uno de sus compañeros comenzó a molestarla tirando bolas de papel hacertandole en la cabeza.

 _\- Oye Akane!... que, dibujas al fantasma que vive en aquel castillo apartado del barrio?-_ dijo riendo a carcajadas por lo que decía mientras los demás lo acompañaban.

 _\- Akane piensas pasar en tu casa el día de Halloween o vas a acompañar a espíritu como siempre lo haces en las tardes?-_ preguntó uno de ellos arrojándole otro bollo de papel.

La chica no hacía casto a lo que decían sus compañeros, solo seguía dibujando pero uno de ellos le arrebató el cuaderno para mirar de quien se trataba. - Mmm... pues el chico si esta bueno, Akane donde es que estudia?- preguntó un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes.

La chica se levantó de su asiento con el ceño fruncido y la mirada penetrante, lo iba a enfrentar. _\- En ningún lugar y a el no le gusta los afeminados como tu Takeshi.-_ respondió quitándole bruscamente el cuaderno.

 _\- Claro tal vez tenga razón, le gusta las locas poco femeninas como tú.-_ le contesto con arrogancia se llevo la mano a la boca a modo de burla pero al paso saco la goma de mascar que estaba comiendo paea pegarselo a la peliazul en el cabello y así lo hizo.

 _\- Huuuu!!!.-_ dijeron todos a unísono al ver lo que el chico se había atrevido a hacer, y viendo la reacción de la chica, se quedó mirando por un momento su cabello, al alzar la mirada se dió cuenta de que todos se burlaban de ella, tomó el cuaderno para cerrarlo. _\- Ahora va salir corriendo.-_ escucho que uno decía sin dejar de reirse pero fue para sorsorpresa de todos los presentes que lo primero que hizo fue golpear con el objeto al muchacho que tenía en frente, pero el chico no se quedó atras y el salón de clases termino como si por allí pasara un huracán.

Caminaba por la vereda regresando de la preparatoria, como lo había dicho se dirigía a la parte mas alejada del barrio, tenía el característico vestido celeste y camisa blanca del instituto Furinkan pero algo en ella había cambiado, su cabello loegaba ahora solo hasta sus hombros se lo había cortado después de hablar con el director de la escuela, pero había quedado un poco desparejo, no le daba mucha importancia a ese hecho. Llego a su destino lo vio parado en aquel ventanal... estába a punto de entrar cuando vio a su padre parado en medio del portón la vio con el rostro cerio sabía que nada bueno podía sacar de esa situación, se dio la vuelta al sentir a uno sujetos acércarse, a momento vio que Ranma trataba salir de la casa siendo nulo cualquier intento allí afuera le era imposible ayudarla.

Ella comenzó a gritar su nombre mientra era llevada por aquellos hombres vestidos de blanco.

 _\- Lo siento por ti hija mia pero es por tu bien.-_ dijo su padre con lágrimas en los ojos, lloraba a mares pero lo que hizo fue por el bienestar de su hija menor, vio como era llevada mientras ella gritaba el nombre de aquel muchacho al cual nadie conocía, giró su cuerpo para mirar aquel lugar por completo pero no vio a nadie.

El chico de la trenza quería llorar pero no podía quería ayudarla pero fuera de la fasa le era imposible. _\- Nooooo!!! Akane!!!!!!-_ grito a tofo lo que dió fue cuando el señor Tendo sintió un fuerte frío que lo estremeció, pero no lo entendió acompañó a los hombres de blanco para salir de aquel lugar que le aterraba en sobremanera.

 ** __ Una semana después__**

La chica peliazul se encontraba en un cuarto completamente blanco y ella con lágrimas en los ojos, su cabello corto hasta los hombros su hermana se lo había emparejado su ropa se basaba en un pantalón blanco y remremera amarilla todos en su familia creían que había sido ella quien se lo corto por su estado mental, pero ella sabía que no era así, igual no le dio importancia a lo que comentaban, estaba sentada en una esquina abrazando sus rodillas, estaba triste lo extrañaba por mas que lo escuchaba todos los días y en la noche. No podría cumplir con el chico de pasar toda la noche de Halloween en el castillo con él. Él le había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para ella pero ahora como saberlo.

De un momento a otro comenzó a escucharlo nuevamente con canción favorita lo amaba, asi comenzó a quedarse dormida. _\- Una semana encerrada en este maldito lugar, ahora es tiempo de ser libre... con tu voz en mi corazón y tus ojos en mis ojos me reuniré contigo para estar a tu lado por toda la eternidad.-_

dijo y cerrando sus ojos.

 ** __ Segunda Parte__**

 ** __Dos semanas después__**

En la residencia Tendo no se celebraría el dia de Halloween era 30 de octubre en la víspera y la familia estaba de luto, la menor de todas las hermanas había fallecido de causas inexplicable, los doctores no pudieron determinar la causa de muerte y toda su familia lloraba su muerte.

Las calles estaban adornadas al más puro estilo aterrador, las clásicas calabazas con caras deformes y muñecos disfrazados sin contar con los niños que lo hacían disfrazándose de sus personajes favoritos imitandolos, alguno que otro con disfrases de personajes de anime reconocidos como Naruto, Dragón Ball, entre otros. A media noche todos se encontraban en sus respectivos cuartos sin ánimos de nada, la mayor de las Tendo se levantó para tomar un vaso de agua, salio un momento para tomar aire un momento cuando sintió que alguien estaba asercándose a ella giró y era su padre y hermana.

 _\- No puedes dormir Kasumi?-_ preguntó la castaña.

 _\- No y por lo que veo nadie puede al menos no en esta casa, sin contar con que toda la ciudad y el mundo no lo hace hoy.-_ respondio Kasumi a su hermana menor.

 _\- En que piensas.-_ preguntó la chica al ver a su hermana con la mirada perdida en un punto.

 _\- En Akane, a ella le gustaba ir a aquel lugar.-_ dijo señalando al castillo que podía verse desde donde se encontraba.

 _\- Lo sé, ella dijo que pensaba pasar este día allí.-_ conto la chica.

 _\- Te imaginas que se encuentre allí ahora?-_ preguntó, se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que todo lo que su hermana decia sea cierto no entendío pero le entró esa curiosidad en su corazón.

 _\- Primero Akane y lue...-_ no termino de hablar cuando lo que vio la dejo helada. Todos en esa casa lo vieron y no podían creelo, la mayor de ellas tomo una decisión fue a colocar el vaso que tenía en las manos en la mesa y salio en dirección a aquel lugar no le importaba lo que tanto habían contado si su hermana menor podia llegar allí y entrar sin miedos elka también podía.

Naviki no entendió la intención de la chica pero sintió que debia acompañarla su padre hizo lo mismo. En cuanto iban acercándose mas al castillo escuchaban una canción las letras que nunca habían escuchado, una canción dulce dedicada para una mujer, lo mas extraño de todo fue que en aquel castillo ahora tenía luces, nunca lo habían visto así el lugar completamente iluminado pero esa luz no era producto de manos humanas lo sabían nadie se atrevía a introducirse a aquel lugar.

Adentro de aquel castillo se encontraba una peliazul y un chico con una característica trenza y ojos azules, la cicha había llegado alli hace dos semanas y vino para quedarse al llegar alli vestia un hermoso vestido de novia con encajes llegaba hasta el suelo y un tocado, aparecio justo enfrente de su amado ambos jóvenes se tomaron de las manos; por fin, por fin podían bestar juntos nadie ni nada podía separarlos no esta vez, estarian juntos por la eternidad. Ambos eran de una misma naturaleza y podían hacer lo que ellos querían a su antojo.

 _\- Me escuchaste.-_ dijo el chico con una sonrisa en los labios, la habia extrañado toda la semana que ella no pudo estar con el.

 _\- Sí como siempre, ahora ya estoy aquí, y no volvere a irme nunca más.-_

le contesto la chica al muchacho, se miraron como nunca antes y sellaron esa promesa con un beso dulce y tierno ambos podían ahora sentirse en todo su esplendor ahora podian estar juntos para siempre.

La noche del 30 el preparó todo el salon de baile para ellos le daría una sorpresa a la mujer que ama y así fue, durante siglos el había vivido allí en la mas siniestra oscuridad pir que le faltaba algo, le faltaba ella, ella que había prometido volver a su lado y así lo hizo ahora estába con él, ahora podía iluminar su mundo estando ella a su lado nuevamente nunca mas estaría en la oscuridad.

La chica miro todo aque lugar era maravilloso nunca lo había visto de esa manera tan iluminado. _\- No sabía que podíamos lenar dr luz un lugar.-_ dijo la chica observando atonita a lo que sus ojos querian mostrarle.

 _\- No? pues tu me dijiste una vez que si lo podiamos hacer.-_ respondio el joven mirándola a los ojos, entonces ella entendió a lo que el chico se refería.

 _\- Dame un segundo si? Ésto no es todo.-_ pidió el muchacho, al intante comenzó a girar un viejo tocadiscos que se encontraba en una de las mesitas del amplio salón.

 ** _Encontré un amor para mí_**

 ** _Cariño, sumérgete y déjate guiar por mí_**

 ** _Bueno, encontré una chica, bella y dulce_**

 ** _Oh, nunca supe que eras tú quien esperaba por mí_**

 ** _Porque éramos niños cuando nos enamoramos_**

 ** _No sé lo que era_**

 ** _No renunciaré a ti esta vez_**

 ** _Pero, cariño, bésame lento, tu corazón es todo lo que tengo_**

 ** _Y en tus ojos tú tienes al mío_**

 ** _Cariño, estoy bailando en la oscuridad contigo en mis brazos_**

 ** _Pies descalzos en el césped, escuchando nuestra canción favorita_**

 ** _Cuando dijiste que lucías fatal, susurré por debajo de mi respiración_**

 ** _Pero lo oíste, cariño, luces perfecta esta noche_**

 ** _Bueno, encontré una mujer, más fuerte que nadie que conozca_**

 ** _Ella comparte mis sueños, espero algún día compartir su casa_**

 ** _Encontré un amor, para cargar más que con solo mis secretos_**

 ** _Para cargar amor, para cargar nuestros propios hijos_**

 ** _Aún somos chicos, pero estamos tan enamorados_**

 ** _Luchando contra todas las dificultades_**

 ** _Sé que estaremos bien esta vez_**

 ** _Cariño, toma mi mano_**

 ** _Sé mi cica, yo seré tu hombre_**

 ** _Veo mi futuro en tus ojos_**

 ** _Cariño, estoy bailando en la oscuridad contigo en mis brazos_**

 ** _Pies descalzos en el césped, escuchando nuestra canción favorita_**

 ** _Cuando te vi en ese vestido, luciendo tan hermosa_**

 ** _No merezco esto, cariño, luces perfecta esta noche_**

 ** _Cariño, estoy bailando en la oscuridad contigo en mis brazos_**

 ** _Pies descalzos en el césped, escuchando nuestra canción favorita_**

 ** _Tengo fe en lo que veo_**

 ** _Ahora sé que he conocido a un ángel en persona_**

 ** _Y ella luce tan perfecta, no, no merezco esto Luces perfecta esta noche._**

Bailaron toda esa canción juntos el uno al otro como cualquier persona normal lo haría con su pareja, era un momento de silencio por más que ninguno deca nada ellos se hablaban a través del silencio conocían su interior.

 _\- Donde lo conseguiste?-_ preguntó por el pequeño aparato de música.

 _\- Me has dicho que nadie nunca entró aquí no?-_ dijo el chico en modo de pregunta.

 _\- Si.-_ contesto la peliazul atenra a una respuesta.

 _\- Pues no es cierto, hubo uno que hace unos cincuenta o setenta años si entro aquí vivio hasra que pereció, tubo bsu familia pero lo perdió todo, lo creian un loco por decir que este lugar habitaba un fantasma y eso era la verdad.-_ dio sin terminar de hablar la chica lo interrumpió.

 _\- Eras tú?-_ dijo la chica.

 _\- Si, el al igual que tu podía verme. Pero murió en esta casa solo y sin compañía prácticamente.-_ contó el muchacho.

 _\- Y cuál era su nombre?-_ pregunto.

 _-Atsushi Tendo.-_ respondió el azabache.

La chica penso un momento en ese nombre, lo conocía era el nombre de su abuelo lo había escuchado en una que otra conversación de su padre; ahora comprendió todo lo que vivio, pero no le tomó importancia ya. Unos minutos después ambos jóvenes escucharon que personas se acercaban a ellos; grande fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando vieron a las hermanas de la peliazul paradas en medio del salón con su padre en frente suyo.

La mayor de ellas no sabía que sentir ni como actuar no creía lo que sus ojos veian, la hermana del medio estaba igual o peor de asombrada, hacia unas semanas la habian enterrado y ahora se encontraba en frente de ellas. El unico que no comprendía nada era el señor Tendo lo unico que escuchaba era la música proveniente el pequeño aparato que por alguna razón se le hizo familiar.

 _\- Que pasa hijas, que están viendo con tanto asombro?-_ pregunto el hombre mayor al ver la reacción de estas ante lo que el veia nada mas que un gigantesco salon de baile del siglo pasado.

 _\- Padre... es, es Akane.-_ dijo la mayor de elkas con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su hermana no podía pronunciar palabras solo observaba todo a su alrededor. _\- Puedo... tocarte.-_ escucho decir la chica, y vio que la otra asentía.

 _\- Si puedes, pero volvere sacar tu mano volvere al estado en el que me ves ahora.-_ vio y escucho que decía la peluazul, se sorprendió mas al ver que esta se materializaba al contacto con la mayor pero luego volvía a su estado natural como había dicho.

Luego de varios minutos observandose entre los que podían el hombre mayor no quería creer en lo que sus hijas le contaban pero por alguna razón creía en todo lo que le decian el lo sentia a pesar de que no podía ver nada. Estaba atento a lo que sus hijas decian.

 _\- Y como terminaste aquí? Por qué?-_ pregunto la mas joven de las hermanas.

La chica miro al joven que estaba a su lado y luego miro a cada uno de los íntegramentes de su familia. - Acompañenme un momento, voy a mostrarles algo dijo la ojimiel parándose de donde se encuentraban llendo a una de las esquinas el lugar, les mostró un cuadro que se encontraba tapado hasta ahora. _\- Bajalo.-_ pidio la chica.

Naviki fue quien lo bajo, al destaparlo todos quedaron helados con aquella imagen, era el joven que ahora estaba parado al lado de su hermana la otra imagen era una mujer identica a la peliazul pero con una ropa completamente diferente a esta, al ver esto casi se desmaya tenía lágrimas en los ojos se quedó allí mirando aquel cuadro que hablaba por si sólo, la chica lo giró para ver si había alguna otra cosa y detras de esta había una nota escrita por lo que aparentemente era sangre.

 ** _No pudimos estar juntos en esta vida pero te juro que regresaré, y sera para siempre nada ni nadie volvra separarnos jamas, a ti amado mío te lanzaron un horrible conjuro que te ata a este lugar por toda la eternidad, pero nunca me olvides, yo no lo hare regresaré. Este cuadro será testigo de todo lo vivido entre tu y yo... nuestro Amor._**

 ** __Ami Hayaki__**

 _\- Entonces tú eres.-_ dijo la chica al terminar de leer la pequeña nota que se encontraba escrita en la parte posterior del cuadro.

 _\- Asi es yo sería la reencarnación de la mujer que ves allí.-_ contesto la peliazul a su hermana.

Asi entendieron todo lo que la ojimiel quiso decile, lo veian en su mirada ya no necesitaba ninguna explicación todo era claro ahora. _\- Hijas se nos hace tarde y ya empiezo a sentirme mal por favor.-_ dijo el patriarca en todo ese lapso de tiempo el no hizo mas que escuchar lo que sus hijas conversaban comprendia lo que pasaba, lloraba por todo lo que hizo no había sabido tratar a su hija en su tiempo ahora sabía lo que pasaba pero ya no había nada que hacer.

 _\- Akane...-_ dijo la mayor de las chicas pero la peliazul la interrumpió.

 _\- Entiendo, pueden venir cuando quieran, los amo a todos ustedes. -_ contesto la chica

 _\- Claro, ahora sabemos donde venir cuando te extrañamos.-_ respondió la mediana de las hermanas.

 ** __ Unos minutos Después__**

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban recostados admirando las estrellas tomados de las manos, en silencio... despues el chico decidió hablar.

 _\- Los extrañarás.-_ pregunto

 _\- No lo haré, saben que estamos aquí.-_ respondió la chica giro para luego darle un beso al muchacho.

 _\- Mmm... y tu sabías que estas besando a un anciano?-_ le dijo para burlarse de ella.

 _\- Sabias que no me importa.-_ respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

 _\- Jejeje... si lo sabía solo bromeaba contigo, oye recuerdas cuando te dije lo de nuestra estrella?-_ pregunto el ojiazul.

 _\- Sí recuerdo... allí esta!.-_ dijo sentándose en el lugar observando el cielo estrellado, comprobó que lo que le había dicho el ojiazul no era mas que la verdad. Al lado de aquella estrella se encontraba otra acompañandora, siendo su compañera de camino.

 _\- Sorprendida, te dije qué algún día estaria preparada para estar a su lado y brillar junto a él.-_ dijo el chico imitando a la ojimiel, sentó para poder verla mejor, a ella a su compañera, a su alma gemela, a su estrella.

 _\- te Amo.-_ digeron al unísono para terminar la noche con un sincero beso de amor eterno, y al final les quedaba toda la eternidad para amarse.

 ** __Fin__**

 ** _Asi termina nuestra historia de hoy ahora...( Entre nos) debemos retirarnos del castllo antes de que lleguen los dueños. Yo solo me metí aquí de infraganti para contarles esta historia pero la verdad es que me da miedito esta aquí, se cuenta muchas cosas sobre este lugar. ADIOS :3_**

 ** _Hola chicos perdón por la tardanza pero aqui les dejo mi pequeño aporte para este día Halloween ( Al estilo Ranma x Akane). Espero les guste la historia que lo decidi escribir cuando escuchaba una canción ( la primera canción es de un cantante nobse su nacionalidad pero se llama Ed Sheeran y la cancion es Perfect_**

 ** _(degunda canción que sirvió de inspiración es de Gloria Trevi Psicofonias)_**

 ** _Gracias por leer_**


End file.
